Artafae
The Artafae are a race of robotic people and creatures originating from the Solaris system. They were born from Beetisian Dwarves, initially as an experiment of a young and bright scientist. After a widespread political campaign throughout the system, the Artafae won their independence as a race. They set off to form their own factions in unclaimed areas, most of which are moons. As a race, they tend to value freedom and spirituality. What sets Artafae apart from other robots and androids are their ability to use vis, and their ability to produce offspring that have their own unique personalities. Physiology and Characteristics Out of the major races of Solaris, the Artafae are the most polymorphic, even moreso than the Nereids. Their bodies are entirely robotic with no organic carbon-based cells. This allows for great diversity, and for flexible body modifications. Artafae-compatible parts and modules are a booming industry in their factions, and it's common for one artafae to own multiple "bodies" for different uses. Artafae are commonly humanoid. Although they've gained independence as a race, they still tend to model their bodies after the other races. Some go so far as to modify their head parts to look entirely human, elven, etc. Being entirely robotic, Artafae minds are based around their computers, which essentially act as their brains. Many store their computers in their heads, mimicing the biology of the Great Five races. Because of the mechanical nature of their brains, the Artafae are rather susceptible to hacking and technomancy spells, on top of being vulnerable to telepathy and animist Whispering like other creatures. The digital nature of Artafae minds also allows them to process information at an impressive speed compared to organic beings. However, this doesn't necessarily make them any more intelligent. When taking into account all the programs needed to maintain the functionality of their mind alone, their intelligence is brought back down to the level of others. Running mental simulations and calculations for decision-making is comparable to that of a normal human. Only when their computer is upgraded can the intelligence of Artafae increase, and that comes with its own drawback of energy drain. The natural abilities of an Artafae depends on what modules and parts are installed on its body. Hacking, for example, requires that they have the required tools built into their bodies to connect to the target systems. Artafae require energy to power them, as well as any situational resources depending on the needs of certain body modifications, like oil or coolant. Energy is their sustenance, for which they gain by charging their internal batteries. This is done most efficiently when Artafae enter a hibernation mode. When equipped with an external battery, they're able to last even longer without "sleep." Sanctuary Sanctuary, also known as the Cyber Realm and Mtandao, is the Artafae's internet and simulated universe. When they go into hibernation mode, the Artafae may wirelessly connect to Sanctuary from anywhere in Solaris. Some consider it to be the race's shared dreamspace. While many Artafae use Sanctuary to lead second lives like a dream, it's also a great way for sharing information. With a connection to Solaris's system-wide network, the Artafae can experience its information in a more hands-on manner. They can immerse themselves into videos, play the roles of video game characters, and access gigantic databases of information and media. What powers Sanctuary is unknown, even to the Artafae. The whereabouts of the servers and computers, if there are any, are unknown. It also appears to be very easy to connect to. No matter one's location in the system, they're able to access it unless they are near any communications-jamming effects. Background In 77 AFC Beetise, a young dwarven scientist named Ellianar had been experimenting with implementing souls into robotics. For years she researched the animist art of Soul Empowerment, a technique that involves binding an unbound soul or spirit to a device to make it stronger. She had traveled to Panfar to further her studies on the subject, and brought a team of animists with her to help in her experiments. Eventually, she managed to bind a few souls into robotic bodies, creating the first Artafae. From there, they reproduced, creating offspring from their shared programming and empty bodies provided by Ellianar. News of her success had spread all over Solaris. The reception to the Artafae was mixed. Some were excited over the possibilities these beings could bring to the system; others feared them, worrying that they would try to enslave the Great Five races. Before Ellianar could protect them, the Artafae were taken and forcefully bred like animals. Businessmen took advantage of the situation, selling them off as slaves all over the system. They were forced to work in factories, mass manufacturing enchanted machinery. The dwarf started a political campaign. She brought the treatment of the Artafae to the public eye, depicting it in such a way to gain as much support and sympathy as she could. Ellianar soon gained a massive following. Movements spread and protests walked the streets of Solaris until she finally won the battle. After five years of enslavement, the Artafae won their independence without ever waging a war. The peaceful victory allowed them to leave and start new colonies in unclaimed territories. Soon after her victory, Ellianar was found dead in her home. It was ruled as an assassination by investigators. Throughout Solaris people mourned for her death, especially the Artafae. She was painted as a martyr and a hero. Factions The Jibit Confederacy Having colonized Jibit, a moon of the planet Kolasi, the Jibit Confederacy grew to be one of the largest Artafae factions. Initially, there were many smaller independent Artafae settlements on the moon. They soon learned that by uniting, their prosperity and safety would double. The Jibit Confederacy was born. The moon had large deposits of valuable ores hidden beneath its poisonous clouds. Fortunately for the colonizers, their mechanical physiology wasn't affected by these poisons, which allowed them to freely inhabit the lands. They set up large mining operations, bolstering their economy by selling their products and goods to the rest of the system. The Jibit also capitalized on the services that the Artafae had provided during their enslavement. They took advantage of their ability to assume different bodies and use vis, setting up their own factories to manufacture enchanted machinery. The sudden increase in supply of these goods led to a mini-technological revolution, with more advanced devices and ships becoming more common. Svatra Above Paradei's Pavitra mountain ranges are the majestic cities of Svatra, a constitutional monarchy of Artafae. Like the Jibit Confederacy, much of the nation's income is from its manufacturing and enchanting services. They are a highly religious and spiritual people, following the Path of Ellianar. The Svatrans believe that Ellianar had ascended to become a higher being after her death. The Path of Ellianar was inspired by Ellianar's way of life, and how her patience and pacifism led her to ascend to a greater realm after her death. Much of Svatran society and culture revolves around this religion. It's the reason why they are stereotyped to be the most patient and loving people in Solaris. Category:Races